Nada es inevitable
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: "En esta vida, nada es inevitable" Eran esas las palabras que Melisa y Violeta siempre pensaron. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaran cuando nuevas experiencias vengan para ambas. ¿Seguiran teniendo la misma frase en mente o todo cambiara? Colaboracion de violettabeaconswithingale -No se aceptan mas Oc-


Kari: Haber, si, esto, es ya una costumbre, la verdad –gota anime- Otro proyecto mas…!Tengo que hacer algo con la imaginitis! –llora a cascaditas-

Namikawa: ¿Otro? Oye…¿Ya cuantas historias llevas? Debes mucha continuación.

Kari: ¡Si, lo se! Q.Q

Namikawa: Mejor, di de que se trata esta vez ._.U

Kari: Bien, les dejare el prologo de la idea. Por cierto, esta idea, esta en colaboración con violettabeaconswithingale, es decir, vio-nee -sonrie-, a la cual le agradezco muchísimo pues sin ella, no hubiese podido realizar la idea.

Namikawa: Oye, te falta el disclaimer…

Kari: "Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece, es de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De violettabeaconswithingale"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Prologo: "El incidente…"

La joven miro el túnel que se encontraba frente a ella. Tenia un inmenso resplandor blanco, bastante llamativo, el cual le daba mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo, a medida que ella se acercaba, oía las voces de sus amigos atrás de ella. Sus ojos negros brillantes fijaron su vista en la escena: Estaba inconsciente en el campo de juego, mientras sus amigos se acercaban con preocupación y bastante alarmados:

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Se pregunto a si misma, la joven de ojos negros.

-Estas entre la vida y la muerte…-Dijo una voz a lo que ella se giro, tratando de localizarla.-Estas a punto de morir.

-¿Nande?-Exclamo alarmada la joven mientras fijaba su vista de nuevo en la escena.-¿Pero por que?

-Por tu estupidez, Melisa…-Volvió a decir aquella voz.-Y si recuerdas bien lo que paso, lo sabras…

La joven cerro los ojos y trato de recordar lo que hace minutos había pasado. Se esforzaba bastante por recordar, hasta que al fin, pareció dar con lo acontecido.

-Inicio Flashback-

Faltaba poco para iniciar el partido contra Argentina. Una joven de cabello negro azabache mas ondulado que lacio hasta los hombros atado en una coleta con dos mechones blancos cayendo a lado de su cara, ojos negros de un tono brillante, piel clara y estatura normal se encontraba conversando con Nathan. Esa era Melisa Keuler Sandoval.

-No se si debas jugar, Melisa.-Exclamo Nathan mientras ella negaba.-Esta mañana me dijiste que no te sentías bien.

-No están Mark , Caleb, David ni Jude, creo que lo mejor es que juegue.-Replico Melisa sonriendo.-¿No lo crees?

-¿Pero no crees que te arriesgas demasiado?-Dijo Violeta mientras jugaba con su mechón azul.

Melisa se giro a la joven, la cual tenia el cabello rubio con puntas de un tono negro hasta sus codos recogido en dos coletas bajas que caían en sus hombros. Tenia un mechón azul corto que llevaba suelto por el lado izquierdo del rostro. Su ojo derecho era de un hermoso color verde opaco mientras que el ojo izquierdo era de un brillante color azul. Era delgada, de piel pálida y tenia un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Esa era Violeta Montenegro.

-Nah, no te preocupes, Violeta.-Respondió Melisa con las manos en las caderas.-Ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Si tu lo dices.-Contesto Violeta rodando los ojos. Definitivamente, ella no cambiaria nunca.

-¡Vamos a ganar este partido!-Grito Melisa y Xavier sonrió pero en su rostro se notaba mucha duda y preocupación.

Grave error, al decidir aquello. Violeta lo sabia, ella no iba a soportar jugar pero Melisa era bastante terca y no dejaría el juego. Silvia, Celia y Camelia miraron a la joven de cabello rubio quien solo se mantenía indiferente mientras en su mente se decía que esto no acabaría bien. La joven pelinegra parecía esforzarse pues, al salir Nathan y pasar al mando del equipo Xavier, tenia que hacer lo mejor por proteger a la portería. Jennifer, su prima, le miraba preocupada, pero no decía nada. Y lo que tanto se temía, se realizo…Melisa en un momento, no soporto mas y cayo al suelo inconsciente mientras se sujetaba el pecho:

-¡Melisa!-Gritaron las gerentes y Nathan, quien en ese momento tenia el balón, lo saco de la cancha.

-Se lo dije…-Musito Violeta y sin mas rodeos, fue a ver a la joven.

-Fin Flashback-

Pero que tonta había sido, por su decisión ahora lo comprendía. Pero no podía abandonar a sus amigos, no ahora. Se giro hacia aquella voz y dijo:

-¡No puedo morir!-Grito Melisa con el ceño fruncido.-Se que fue mi error, y lo admito, fue una mala decisión…Quiero regresar con mis amigos.

-Tu tienes la ultima palabra…-Dijo aquella voz y ella cerro los ojos.

-¡Regresare con ellos!-Grito Melisa y dio media vuelta.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles…-Volvió a decir aquella voz.-Tarde o temprano, estarás en la misma situación de nuevo.

Sin mas, Melisa miro un resplandor frente a ella y al abrir sus ojos pesadamente, se encontraba en un hospital. Miro a los lados y vio a Violeta sentada en el sillón con una mirada seria:

-¿Qué me ocurrió?-Pregunto Melisa al sentarse y la joven suspiro.

-Sufriste un infarto, Melisa.-Dijo Violeta y la chica cerro los ojos-Debiste hacerle caso a Nathan, cuando te dijo que no jugaras.

-Lo se, y la verdad lo siento.-Respondió Melisa mirando a la chica.

-Axel, ha estado muy preocupado por ti.-Dijo Violeta de nueva cuenta-No ha parado de preguntar por ti a cada rato junto a Emmanuel, Xavier, Silvia y Celia.

-¿Cuántas veces han venido?-Pregunto esta vez, la joven de pelo negro.

-Unas 5 veces.-Dijo Violeta y la chica suspiro. Ella sonrió levemente-Pero bueno, el doctor dice que tendrás que quedarte por lo menos, lo que dure el torneo.

-¡No!-Grito Melisa mientras lloraba a cascaditas, cosa que hizo que a Violeta le resbalase una gotita por la sien.

-Te lo buscaste, su solita Melisa.-Dijo Violeta con una sonrisa burlona mientras Melisa tenia un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Soo…-Musito Melisa mientras Violeta se reía.

3 años después…

-¡Violeta!-Grito una joven Melisa de 17 años mientras corría.

-Melisa, no corras.-Dijo Violeta mientras agitaba sus manos.-Vas a…

No pudo completar la oración pues, Melisa le había caído encima. La joven de cabello rubio se quejo mientras la pelinegra se levantaba rápido para ayudarle. Violeta se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y miro a la chica mientras negaba:

-Meli, ¿Cuántas veces, llevas haciendo lo mismo?-Pregunto y Melisa rió nerviosa.

-Lo siento.-Soltó Melisa mientras Violeta suspiro.-Nee, no te enojes Vio.

-No estoy enojada.-Dijo Violeta sonriendo leve-Solo que siempre que corres, me terminas tirando al suelo. Eso demuestra que no haz cambiado nada.

Melisa se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía. Habían pasado solo 3 años desde aquel incidente en el torneo FFI. Ahora, Violeta y ella tenían 17 años y a decir verdad, habían cambiado un poco. Violeta tenia su cabello rubio con puntas negras largo y liso, llegándole hasta las caderas y cortado en capas. Tenia un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapaba la frente y parte de su ojo derecho. También poseía un mechón de pelo color azul que le caía por el lado izquierdo del rostro. Su piel era pálida, suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos, los cuales tenían heterocromia, hacia que su ojo derecho fuera verde de un tono muy vivo y el izquierdo de un color azul grisáceo muy cristalino que daba la impresión de que estaba llorando. Su rostro tenia finas facciones acompañadas de unas finas cejas, de labios finos de un color rojo natural mientras que nariz era pequeña y respingona. Era delgada y con curvas, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado aunque era bastante baja de estatura, pues media 1,59. Portaba el uniforme femenino de la preparatoria Ice Platinum, solo que su falda era negra al igual que su lazo. Por su parte, Melisa tenia el pelo negro entre lacio y ondulado hasta sus codos junto a sus dos mechones blancos con un estilo similar al que tenia Camelia a sus 14 años. Sus ojos eran negros con un tono brillante en los cuales había alegría, su piel era de un tono claro, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado acorde a su edad y media 1.66. Tenia puesto, el uniforme de la preparatoria Red Wine, solo que su falda era violeta al igual que su lazo:

-Oye, hay que irnos que se nos hace tarde.-Dijo Melisa y Violeta asintió.-No hay que llegar tarde en nuestro primer día como alumnas de segundo.

-¿Y que me cuentas?-Pregunto Violeta al reanudar el paso.

-Pues, no mucho…-Dijo Melisa al reanudar el paso también-Mucha tarea, poco tiempo, ensayos por aquí y por allá, lo de siempre. Por cierto, ¿En que club estas?

-Gimnasia, ¿Por qué?-Respondió Violeta y la chica de mechones blancos sonrió.

-Por nada, curiosidad.-Dijo Melisa y Violeta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tu?-Pregunto esta vez Violeta a la chica.-¿En que club vas?

-En el club de Música.-Contesto Melisa mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿No estas en el de fútbol?-Dijo Violeta y Melisa se puso seria.

-De ninguna manera, Vio.-Respondió Melisa con seriedad-Después de lo que paso hace 3 años, creo que es mejor que deje el fútbol por un tiempo.

-Si tu lo dices.-Dijo Violeta y ella volvió a sonreír.-Oye, ¿Y por que no estudias en Ice Platinum?

-Por que, bueno, desde un principio me gusto mas Red Wine.-Dijo Melisa y al ver la separación de caminos sonrió.-Creo, que aquí tomamos rumbos distintos.

-Te veré mas tarde.-Finalizaron ambas y cada quien partió a su preparatoria.

Con Violeta…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Kari: Aquí acaba el prologo…Algo me dice, que mi inspiración fue pésima ._.

Namikawa: Mejor haz las preguntas, ya que si te deprimes ahora no acabaras.

Kari: Bien dicho, sin mas el interrogatorio (¿?)

-¿Qué les pareció el prologo?

-¿Les gusto?

-¿Qué pasara ahora?

-¿Qué pasara en el primer día de Violeta en la preparatoria Ice Platinum?

-¿Qué pasara en el primer día de Melisa en la preparatoria Red Wine?

-¿Me dan tomatazos, lechugazos o sartenazos?

Namikawa: Opino que te den las tres cosas.

Kari: Que aprecio Rensuke -.-U

Namikawa: Solo digo lo que pienso –se encoge de hombros-

Kari: Bueno, como es mi costumbre, les dejo ficha para quien quiera unirse. Eso si, advierto…!NO habrá parejas en los primeros capítulos del Fic!

Nombre Europeo (Obligatorio)

Edad (16-17-18)

Apariencia (Detallada)

Personalidad (Detallada)

Preparatoria (Red Wine, Ice Platinum, Lion Fire)

Club (Gimnasia, Teatro, Música, Danza, Fútbol)

Uniforme (Si es chica, el color de su falda y lazo. Si es chico, el color de su corbata y pantalón)

Rivalidad (Si habrá alguien con quien se lleven mal)

Extras (Alguna curiosidad, que quieran agregar)

Namikawa: Bien, despidete niña, que son las ya las 11:20 de la noche.

Kari: ¡¿Nande?! Vale…Si no pierdo mi salida mañana…

Ambos: ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


End file.
